disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Minnie Mouse
'Minerva "Minnie" Mouse''' is Mickey Mouse's sugary sweet and unbearably beautiful girlfriend. Like her name suggests, she is a mouse. Being a toon, she can suffer major blows and survive. These include falls, concussions, gunshots, blood loss, and decapitation. Most importantly, she was also the Disney equivalent of Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is voiced by the late Russi Taylor. Appearance Minnie Mouse is an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She has long eyelashes and wears a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wears an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wears another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wears white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress. Interestingly, in Kingdom Hearts, whenever Minnie turns around, her ears remain a rounded shaped so they are constantly facing the screen, just like in Disney cartoons (the same rule applies to Mickey, who also has rounded ears when he appears at the end of the game, as in the cartoons). However, in Kingdom Hearts II (and all other games afterward), their ears stay in the same position whichever way they are facing (similar to how they appear in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). This is the reason why in Kingdom Hearts Queen Minnie can't be turned around like all the other characters when watched in full view in Jiminy's Journal. Family Minnie is the granddaughter of Kate. She is also the daughter of Nessa and niece of Pearl. Tom has a wife named Spot, who is the mother of Melody and sister-in-law of Minnie. Also she is the cousin of Maggie. In Minnie and Maggie, Minnie's cousin Maggie appears. He found out and how he got the friendship with Daisy's son David. David is Daisy's son, while Maggie is Minnie's cousin. 'Personality' In addition to her sweetness and beauty, Minnie Mouse is very humble, regards herself as equal to her citizens, and displays very little hubris toward her status as queen. For example, she asks Aqua to address her simply as "Minnie". She cares very much for those dear to her, such as Mickey, Donald and Goofy, hoping for their safe return from their journey. Minnie also has little tolerance for evildoers, such as Pete and Maleficent, demanding to know what they are up to. The status of her kingdom also concerns her because of the Unversed and Heartless's appearances throughout the years and causing chaos. Character relationships *Amy Rose - Her best friend and rival. 'Clip arts' Minnie_Pink_Dress.png Defaultprofilefemale.png Minnie.png Minnie Mouse9.gif 02 Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse Cliparts Royalmin.gif Minrosesmell.gif Princess_minnie_mouse.png 'Artworks' 02 Minnie Mouse Disney Friends.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Friends Minnie_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Minnie_Mouse_Dance_-_KDA.jpg Minnie_Mouse_Beautiful_Girl_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg Minnie_Mouse_Greetings_-_KDA.jpg 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Magical World Queen_Minnie_Mouse_pose_1_v3.png Queen_Minnie_Mouse_pregnant_1_v2.png 'Gallery' Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Minnie Mouse KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_was_very_pretty_happy_thought.png|Minnie Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_is_so_very_beautiful_girl_mouse.png KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_have_a_lovely_wonderful_idea.png KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_is_so_cute_like_a_girl_mouse.png KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_likes_to_pretty_girl_mouse_dances.png KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_likes_to_signed_has_name_on_the_book.png KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_is_so_sweeties_girl_mouse.png KDA_-_Minnie_Mouse_likes_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Minnie_Mouse.png 'Quotes' Minnie Mouse/Quotes and Lines. 'Videos' Voice Sounds: Minnie Mouse Disney Magical World - Minnie Mouse Voice Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Sound Part 02 Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Cute characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Crossover Category:Martial Artists Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Film character Category:Disney Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:American characters Category:Aunts Category:Stepparents